We Make A Great Team
by belovedbeauty
Summary: "I have no problem killing your pirate, before I kill you. That boy-" he jabbed his stained dagger in Henry's direction, whose face showed his fear, "belongs to Peter, and he—nor will we—stop at nothing to have him back." /Set in Neverland.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon A Time. That belongs to Eddy and Adam, alongside ABC. This came to me after listening to sad instrumental called "Blizzard" by Two Steps From Hell. Though some facts may be wrong, and though I'm not entirely sure that what happens within this is how Eddy and Adam's story works. It is my own work of fanfiction, and I took some creative steps to make it work. I do hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Bodies stood frozen, weapons drawn as everyone waited for the next move. Killian's cutlass lay abandoned on the forest floor, ocean blue eyes wide in fear and focused on Emma. Her arms were spread out in protection, Henry's face peering out from around her slim waist.

The dagger at Killian's throat was cold, barely pressed to his skin. If it had been only one boy, they could have easily over powered him—but Emma's eyes warned that he wasn't the only one she was protecting Henry from.

"The pirate for the boy!" The lost one bellowed, a raspy threat to his voice. Killian moved to shake his head no, he'd rather die then see Emma lose Henry again. But Emma's green eyes narrowed, the alarm in her head detecting dishonesty. Killian could visibly see her body buckle down for a fight, hand clench around the hilt of her sword.

He hadn't lied when he said she'd make a good pirate.

"Why would I trust you?" Emma fired back, snarling like the deadly, cornered, yet magnificent creature that she was.

The boy scoffed, pressing the blade of his dagger into the skin of Killian's neck, blood surfacing and spreading over the steel before dripping into the fabric of Killian's shirt.

Emma's composure slipped, her eyes widening in panic for a brief second. He had caught it, having studied her facial expressions daily, but couldn't be sure that the lost one had seen it.

"I have no problem killing your pirate, before I kill you. That boy-" he jabbed his stained dagger in Henry's direction, whose face showed his fear, "belong to Peter, and he—nor will we—stop at nothing to have him back."

"I belong to _no one_!" Henry bit back, his face dissolving into a scowl, still so much a child. Emma brought her attention to him, forcing a weak smile. Her resolve was weakening, her body tired from lack of sleep, and sustenance. She had spent many sleepless night searching for him, with Killian by her side.

And if Killian knew anything about her, he knew that she wouldn't turn her back on the one person that came back for her.

Taking in a deep breath, she mouthed something to her son, pleading with her eyes that stopped any argument from passing Henry's lips. With a resigned nod, he slipped his head away from view, and Emma raised her eyes to that of the lost ones.

With a shift of her shoulders, she brought the sword down in front of her, the fading sunlight glinting off the metal.

With a swift step forward, she raised the sword and rotated her body, the steel whistled through the air, before clanging against another boys sword.

"_Now Henry!"_ Emma shouted, looking over her shoulder to watch her sons quickly retreating form. Killian watched as the boy ran towards her, pulling his sword from it's sheath and raising it for a blow. With a well aimed elbow to his capture, Killian sent the boy stumbling backwards, and raising his hook to block the blow, twisting the metal around steel and flicking his wrist.

With a swift shift of his body, Killian disarmed the boy and tossed his sword in the air, catching it with his good hand.

Emma fought of the boy, remembering her sword fight with Hook in the Enchanted Forest, minding her footwork and keeping her eyes on her enemy.

With a grunt, she sliced her sword through the air and into the boys shoulder, maiming the boy enough that he quickly retreated into the thick forest.

Killian felt as she stumbled back into him, her breath ragged as more boys slithered out of the thick foliage, circling them with their swords drawn. He could feel her wearing down, her body slumping against his for support.

"We're surrounded," she murmured, looking over her shoulder at him. Killian met her gaze, shaking his head at the look in her eyes.

"We'll make it out of this, Emma. You'll see Henry again." Raising his sword, Killian turned his gaze towards his capture, and raised a brow. "Do you remember what I told you in the giants lair, lass?" Killian inquired with a quick turn of his head in her directon.

Emma blinked, nodding her head hesitantly before turning her attention back towards the boys and narrowing her eyes.

"We make a great team," she echoed, before pushing off of Killian with a growl and slicing her sword through the air, sending two boys stumbling backwards.

Killian jabbed his hook towards his capture, hitting him in the jaw. The boy took two steps backwards, eyes aflame with fury. Killian watched as he raised his sword and swung, meeting the steel of his own.

They fought, careful with their footwork but fast with their swings. Killian could still hear Emma's cries as she fought two boys at once, his body on high alert as he fought his own enemy.

With a quick flick, Killian shifted his body weight forward, jabbing the tip of his sword into the boy's chest, watching as his body jerked forward, sword falling from his hand. With a twist, the boy fell forward with a gurgle, and Emma cried out in pain.

Yanking his sword from the boy's chest, Killian turned and caught Emma as she fell backwards into him—a perfect echo of Milah—eyes half closed, blood seeping from her chest.

The remaining lost ones fled, disappearing into the forest, and leaving the two of them as Killian stared down the woman he'd given his heart too, body frozen in a state of shock.

"Emma, Emma love," he whispered feverishly, touching her face with his hand as her breathing came in short ragged bursts.

"Y-you, you have to k-keep H-henry safe." She begged, forcing her eyes open to stare at him. "Promise m-me, K-kill-lian."

Swallowing back his knee-jerk reaction to rejection the notion that she wouldn't be there to do it herself, Killian nodded, even though the ache inside him spread like ice. "Emma, we're going to get you help. Stay with me, love."

A short laugh escaped her lips, even as blood began to leak out from between them.

"What is it, Emma?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She murmured, eyes slipping closed, her body relaxing, head lolling into Killian's hands.

"No!" He growled, pulling her limp body up and into his chest, shaking her shoulders in hopes to shake her awake. His blue eyes narrowed with rage and pain, body shaking as sorrow threatened to drown him.

"Emma, no!" He shouted, over and over, laying her body on the forest floor, hand and hook fluttering over her face in refusal to admit that she was gone.

Bending down to press his ear against her chest, his body shook with a dry sob as he heard nothing inside her ribs. It was then that he gave in, straightening up and cradling her face in his hand.

Her face so still, missing the look of disbelief and humor, green eyes hidden from view. He tried to memorize it as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, whispering a goodbye to his heart.

With a blast of light, and a strong breeze, Killian felt a warmth engulf him, a sense of calm settle into his veins. Pulling away from her in shock, he watched Emma in quiet disbelief for a few short moments, before she drew in a gasp of air, green eyes fluttering open, and finding Killian's face.

"Emma?" He whispered, reaching out to brush a lock of her hair out of her face. She smiled, catching his hand with her own, and lacing her fingers through his.


End file.
